New Years Resolution
by Gemini Chaos
Summary: Questions are left unanswered for Yusei about their break up but Aki remains silent and secretive. With an unwell Aki will Yusei ever get his answers?


This is set in the twin's mansion at a peaceful time and Jack, Crow and the twins all live together. Enjoy! (hopefully)

**New Years Resolution**

Achooooo!

Yusei didn't need to turn around to know who sneezed. "Back to bed," he ordered for the millionth time today.

Aki shot a deadly glare to the back of Yusei's head. He was lying on the couch with his head resting in his hand. He was tired, it was almost midnight and he spent most of last night and today nursing Aki who had the flu. Ignoring Yusei, Aki marched into the kitchen.

Aki went straight to the medicine cabinet in the corner of the dark kitchen. Without hesitating she took out some aspirin and pills the doctor had given her. Before she could toss the pills in her mouth a rough hand stopped her, taking the pills.

"I already told you, no more. Do you want to get more sick then you already are"

Aki turned to meet a pair of angry blue eyes. Drop-dead gorgeous but angry eyes. "Who cares ever since I've been taking theses things, I don't feel the slightest bit better"

"Why take an overdose then"

"Fuck off," Aki shoved past him going back the television room.

The annoyed Yusei sighed and followed Aki attempting to send her back to bed. "Aki the doctor said you need to stay in bed"

"It's so quite, where is everyone." Yusei rolled his eyes, thinking Aki was as stubborn as a child. "At the new year's festival," he said sitting down next to her on the couch in front of the television.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I can watch it on TV. Besides someone needs to look after you now please go to-"

"You didn't have to," said Aki nonchalantly interrupting Yusei,"I can take care of myself." Yusei was about to say something but was cut off by Aki yelling. "And NO Yusei I will not go to bed, I'm not tired and I've been in bed all day," Aki yelled followed by a loud sneeze.

Passing her a box of tissues Yusei said, "I know you feel awful, I've had the flu before and I just stayed in bed-" He was cut off by Aki giving him a nasty glare. "Okay you can stay up," Yusei said giving up.

"Thanks mother." Yusei let out a sigh but then smiled watching the festival on television

Yusei turned to the clock on the wall, "Fifteen more minutes, any New Year's resolutions," he asked. Aki only shook her head, and then continued to cough.

The head signer looked with sympathy at his companion. He then pulled her into his embrace leaning his head on hers with his hand around her waist. He then placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Aki didn't relax or stiffen in his embrace, she just sat there. She missed when they used to cuddle like this. Usually when they were alone Yusei would take the opportunity and hold her lovingly, until it was interrupted by Jack, Crow or Rua saying something rude. She felt mentally ill missing this kind of thing, she broke up with him after all, a week before Christmas.

"Stop," she whispered hoarsely, not because her throat was sore but because she was touched.

Yusei waited a tense minute before softly speaking, "Why did we break up Aki?"

Aki waited another minute, "It wasn't working….. and I wasn't happy"

"You weren't happy with me?" Yusei asked. He was confused; he always thought Aki looked happier, well at least smiled more, when they started. When they broke up it was as awkward for both of them, they haven't had a decent conversation since.

Aki nodded a 'yes' and before Yusei could say anything, "It was just so _wrong_, let go of me," Aki lashed out harshly before walking out to the large balcony.

Yusei felt mad at himself for not realising her sadness before. Although he could not help but put some of the blame on Aki: she never talked about her feelings, or in general really, she was very secretive. He sometimes notices her sulking but every time he confronts her about it she would convince him nothing was wrong.

He also couldn't think what he might have done to hurt Aki. He would never want to do that, she meant too much.

Yusei followed Aki out on the balcony into the night's icy wind. The night's sky was full of stars along with the bright full moon shining its blue light on Aki who was leaning on the railing looking out at the city below.

"What's so _wrong_ about us?" whispered Yusei putting his arm around her waist only to be shoved off.

Aki really didn't want to talk about it. She had a big head ache and didn't like talking about her feelings or past relationship.

"Aki what was so wrong?" he repeated. Aki said nothing. "Aki," he said louder.

"I don't like talking about it," Aki half yelled but ended up coughing due to strain.

"You never like talking when I bring this up. How am I supposed to know how you're feeling if you don't talk to me. You can tell me anything. I wont judge you" He turned her face towards but Aki wouldn't give up.

"I don't-"

"Aki!"

Giving up Aki sighed,"I just… couldn't handle all the attention. I couldn't step outside the front door without being attacked by paparazzi or jeered at by your freakin' fan girls. All of New Dominos tabloids had heading like 'Shooting Star and Black Rose?' I'm sorry that I'm being selfish but… I don't like that attention."

"Aki I felt that way at first with the attention but I promise it gets better and you don't notice or mind that much," Yusei said but feeling guilty at what he had gotten her into.

"No, of course you don't mind Yusei because people actually look up to you and admire you. I'm like shit compared to you. Everyone talks about how I used to severely harm innocent people and how you might be next and about how I don't deserve you or not any use to you and-" her rambling suddenly stopped as she started an outburst of coughing.

She stumbled into Yusei's arms who gladly held her tight rocking her gently. He combed his fingers through her messy hair while also kissing the top of her head softly.

"It shouldn't matter what other people think of us, as long as we're happy with each other-" he started

"I know I know I'm selfish," Aki croaked out coughing again.

"No, I'm selfish for letting you go through all of that," he sighed still holding her tight; "Do you need a drink?" He felt her head shake.

Yusei always admired Aki for not caring what others thought about her but this had gotten to a stage where even she was upset. He felt so bad for not doing anything about it. He couldn't blame her for breaking up with him. Who could?

They stayed in their embrace for a while with only the faint sound of the New Years festival in the distance. Then Yusei spook up.

"Aki if I could get the tabloids from writing stories on us could we please get back together, but I guess all the jeering…" Yusei sighed, "What if we kept us a secret from everyone, even from our friends," he suggested pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"How long do you think we could keep that up?" Yusei shrugged, "I'm being very ungrateful, here I am with the perfect Yusei Fudo, every girls dream, and I reject him because of what people think. But now I'll try not to think that, you're too important. I'll deal with it," she smiled a rare smile.

Then Yusei smiled a rare smile moving his hands to her waist pulling her closer and leaning his forehead against hers. "I'll make sure the jeering stops and show all of New Domino how amazing you are and how much you mean to me."

Aki rolled her eyes at what Yusei had said. She always did that when Yusei told her something romantic but cheesy in her mind. But she leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes breathing in his sent; motor oil with cologne.

Glancing at his watch, Yusei moved his lips to Aki's ear whispering, "Happy New Year" He then pressed his lips to hers as fireworks burst in the sky signalling a new year.

She returned the kiss soon turning into a passionate one until Aki remembered something. She shoved Yusei breaking the kiss and said loudly, "I have the flu baka!"

Yusei stared at her before a smile came to his lips and he started laughing loudly. "I honestly had forgotten all about that Aki," he said while laughing like a fool.

"Nice work genius," muttered Aki rolling her eyes. She then gave a small smile, "Happy New Year."

Yusei smiled back but then started laughing again the fact that he just kissed Aki with the _flu_!

"You're such a dork Yusei," Aki muttered as she headed back inside. Yusei followed putting his arm around her waist and walking her back and hoping that this time they will last.

There's my story please no flames but creative criticism is accepted! R&R

~Gemini~


End file.
